Silence - Full of words
by RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN
Summary: Lafz mei bhi khamoshi chupi hui hoti hai.. bas samjhne ke liye dil chahiye...
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hi Friends.. After so many days, or may be a year, I am writing something... Actually I am influenced by so many amazing writers on FF.. Friends, you all are writing amazing stories.. which made me feel like chalo ek story mai bhi likhu... I am not a good writer.. Still I will try ki ap sab ko achha lage yeh story.. Maine ek information thora change kia hai.. That you will come to know when you will read..

**THE STORY:**

After the case got solved.. everybody in bureau was in happy mood.. Double happiness they had.. their dear Abhijeet sir returned from a mission and their case was also got solved..

Freddy: Are Abhijeet sir, aap aa geye isliye humara case solve ho gya.. nehi to 2 hafte tak itna ghumaya itna ghumaya yeh case humein ki kya kahu..

Abhijeet(laughing): achha? to mai lucky hu tumhare liye .. kya kehete ho?

Freddy: haa sir wo to aap ho.. Daya sir to humesha se hi apko lucky hi mante hai.. (to Daya) .. kyu sir?

Daya: haa bhai Freddy.. bilkul.. humare Abhijeet babu hai hi kamal ke cheez..

Abhijeet: hain! cheez! mai koi cheez hu Daya?

Daya: are boss.. gussa kyu hoye ho? cheez nehi too.. thik hai.. tum Paneer ho..

Abhijeet(shocked): Kya?

Purvi(smiling and excited): Nehi nehi sir.. dark cholcolate..

Abhijjet looked at her sternly.. Purvi's smile vanished..

Daya: haa yeh sahi boli ho tum Purvi.. dark cholcolate apt hai..

Abhijeet(in warning tone): Dayaaa.. sudher jaa.. nehi to.. ...

Acp sir came meanwhile..

Acp sir: kya hua Abhijeet.. Daya ne kya kia abhi?

Abhijeet: dekhiye na sir yeh Daya... (But he stopped feeling that if he would complain to ACP sir like a child, the matter would be worse then.. ) wo kuch nehi..

Daya: kyu? bolo bolo.. complain karo na..

Abhijeet chewed his teeth..

Acp sir laughed..

Acp sir: bas karo abhi tum sab.. (To Daya).. Daya.. tumhe mere sath aana hai.. Chitrole shahb ne bulaya hai.. pata nehi ab kya aafat aane wali hai.. chalo Daya.. (To Abhijeet) Abhijeet .. tum ghar jao.. rest karo.. hum hoke aate hai HQ.. thik hai... (To all).. Tum sab bhi jao.. rest karo.. Hmm?

All nodded...

Acp sir and Daya went out..

Abhijeet kept staring at their way.. Purvi sensed something..she came to him and asked..

Purvi: kya hua sir?

Abhijeet(smiled): kaha? kuch bhi to nehi..

Purvi: sir ap achanaq aise mayoos kyu ho geye?

Abhijeet: Purvi, Daya ko kuch hua hai kya?

Purvi got confused with this question suddenly..

Purvi: nehi to sir.. matlab humei to aisa kuch nehi pata.. she looked at Freddy.. He also was confused..

Freddy: Daya sir to bilkul thik hai sir.. apko aisa kyu lagta hai?

Abhijeet: Freddy.. mai use pichle 20 saal se janta hu.. rag rag se waqif hu mai uski...

Purvi: lekin sir apne dekha na sir ne kitna masti mazak kia..

Fredy: haa.. in fact kuch dino se woh bohot khush hi dikh rehe hai sir.. hasi mazak kar rehe hai..

Abhijeet(smiled lightly): tumhe tumhara answer mil gya Freddy.. log khamoshi mei phir bhi lafz dhoondh lete hai... lekin kabhi kabhi lafz mei bhi khamoshi chipi hui reheti hai... wo sayed hi hum log dekh pate hai...

Purvi and Freddy looked at each other...

Abhijeet sighed... and said..

Abhijeet: chalo.. ghar chalte hai.. wo sab choro.. thik hai..

Saying this he was about to go.. but stopped feeling that rest two were not in mood of moving from there..

Abhijeet(looked back): kya hua? aao..

Purvi: pehele aap saaf saaf boliye na sir baat kya hai..

Abhijeet(smiled): Coffee peene chale?

In Cafeteria...

Purvi: ab bataiye..

Abhijeet: Tumhare Daya sir ko jab mujhpe gussa aata hai to wo mujhpe kitna bharakta hai yeh tum sab log jante ho.. phir jab use sorry kehena hota hai, wo bhi wo sabke samne kehene se piche nehi hat'ta... par.. jab use kisi baat ka dukh hota hai yah koi baat use hurt karta hai to uska bartav kuch aur hi hota hai... normally humein.. atleast mujhe jab kisi baat ka bura lgta hai, yah mai kisi baat se hurt hota hu to I remain silent.. baat karna achha nehi lagta tab mujhe.. Daya ko hi lelo.. jab hum dono ka jhagra hota hai.. mai bilkul chup kar jata hu.. baat hi nehi karta hu usse.. manane wohi ata hai .. lekin jab wo hurt hota hai na.. uska kaushish yehi reheta hai ki koi uska dard samjhe na.. aur uske piche ka karan bhi mai hi hu...

Freddy: Sir ap Daya sir ke bare mei kitne achhe se jante ho..

Abhijeet: bhai hai wo mera Freddy.. jaan hai meri..

Purvi: par ap keh rehe the aise behave ka reason bhi aap hai.. wo kaise?

Abhijeet: baat 19-20 saal purani hai.. jab mera accident hua tha.. yeh maharaj ek pal ke liye bhi mujhe akela nehi chorte the.. jab use bureau aana hota tha.. tab bhi uska koi na koi khabri mere ghar ka chakkar kat'ta reheta tha.. Kitna bhala bura keheta mai usse.. par wo sunta hi nehi tha.. wo khud ko mere us haal ka jimmedar samajhta tha.. aur aj bhi wohi samjhta hai.. kitna samjhaya hai maine us pagal ko... sunta hi nehi hai.. humesha mere piche para reheta tha.. lekin usdin...

**Flashback**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Daya was standing with down head in front of Abhijeet who was in mood of third world war.._

_Abhijeet: samjhte kya ho tum mujhe? apahij nehi hu mai.. ghar se nikal kar samne wala dukan tak ja sakta hu mai... uske liye tumhare us us khabri ka help nehi lena parega mujhe.. jab bhi mai ghar se nikalta hu, tumahara koi na koi khabri aake mere samne khara ho jata hai... aur mera kaam kar ke deta hai.. yeh kya hai haa? mai kya ghar pe bandh rahu puri zindegi.. aise hi? yehi chahte ho tum? meri zindegi barbad karne pe kyu tule ho tum?_

_Daya(with low voice): I am sorry sir.. maine un logo se kaha tha ki apko jab zaroorat ho tab hi..._

_Abhijeet(cutting his words): haa aur unko lagta hai ki mujhe humesha hi kisi na kisiki zaroorat rehti hai .. hai na? mujhe akela kuch bhi karna nehi ata?_

_Daya looked up accumulating so much courage to change the topic and his mood also.._

_Daya: sir maine apke liye mithai hai.. aap khayenge na?_

_Abhijjet: shut up Daya.. kis khushi mei.. haa? kis khushi mei?_

_Daya: wo sir aise hi.._

_Abhijeet: aise hi... pagal kar ke rakhha hai mujhe.._

_Abhijeet took a long breath.. and asked him calmly.._

_Abijeet: ek bat batao tum Daya.. kyu.. kyu tum mere piche pare ho? kyu? kya chahte ho tum?_

_Daya: Sir apka tabiyat abhi bhi puri tarha se thik nehi hua hai.. bas isiliye thora... bas kuch din aur.. uske baad ap perfectly alright jab ho jayenge na.. tab ap bilkul free ho.. apko koi disturb nehi karega sir.. promise.._

_Abhijeet: tum doctor ho?_

_Daya: sir doctor ne hi kaha tha.._

_Abhijeet : hell with your doctor.. mar dalna chahte tum log mujhe.._

_Daya: aisa mat boliye sir.. hum sab chahte hai.. ap bohot jald thik ho jaye.. bilkul pehele jaisa.._

_Abhijeet: ho raha hu mai? thik ho raha hu kya mai? itna to treatment chal raha hai.. kuch bhi faraq nazar aa raha hai tumhe? (sadly) woh.. woh budhi aurat.. woh..._

_Daya: maa thi woh sir apki.._

_Abhijeet(looked at him): par mujhe to nehi yaad hai na.. woh to sayed isi sadme mei is duniya chodke chali gyi ki unka beta unko nehi pehechanta..._

_He was becoming restless.. Daya tried to calm him down.._

_Daya(hold him gently): sir.. sir ap shant ho jaiye.. please.. apka tabiyat kharab ho jayegi.._

_Abhijeet: choro mujhe.. he jerked him away.._

_Abhijeet: sab log.. tum sab log.. mujh par rehem khate ho.. mera is lachari pe daya aati hai tum logo ko na? woh.. unko bhi.. jo meri maa thi.. (asking Daya helplessly) maa thi na meri?_

_Daya(softly): haa sir.. wo apki maa thi.._

_Abhijeet: to phir kyu chali gyi? mujhe chorke?_

_Now Daya had no answer to give him.. He looked down.._

_Abhijeet: bolo na.. agar woh meri maa thi.. to mujhse bohot pyaar bhi karti hogi na? to kyu chali gyi mujhe chorke .. woh mujhse pyar nehi karti thi.. bilkul bhi nehi.. agar karti to aise hi (looking at Daya) kisi ke upar mera responsibility deke nehi jati.. woh bilkul bhi mujhse pyar nehi karti thi.._

_Daya understood what was revolving in Abhijeet's mind till then.. He understood why he was so hyper that day.. He sighed and tried to make him understand.._

_Daya: sir.. aisa kuch bhi nehi hai.. maa jee apse bohot pyar karti thi.. aur ab bhi karti hai.. woh jaha par bhi hai.. waha se apko dekh rehe hai.. aur ap aise dukhi honge unko sochke to unko achha lagega kya boliye? nehi na.._

_Abhijeet: mai nehi manta.. sab kuch jhoot hai.. sab kuch..._

_Now Daya got angry.. it actually hurt his feelings.. still he controlled himself.._

_Daya(frowning): aise mat boliye sir.. maa ke pyar pe kabhi shaq nehi karte.. maa ka pyar kabhi jhoota nehi hota.._

_Abhijeet: huh... ab ek anath se mujhe maa ka pyar kya hota hai woh sikhna hoga?.._

**FlashBack Over**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Three of them remained speechless there..

After sometime Freddy broke the silence and said in teary tone..

Freddy: yeh apne bohot galat kia sir.. apko aisa nehi kehena tha na..

Abhijeet had tears in his eyes..

Purivi(to Freddy): sir Abhijeet sir ko is baat ka pachtava hai.. dekhiye na sir ke aankho mei aansoo hai..

Abhijeet wiped off his tears..

Abhijeet: janta hu Freddy.. mai aj bhi wo din wo waqt aur meri kahi hui baat bhoola nehi paya...Aur mera Daya.. phir bhi mujhse itna pyar karta hai..

Purvi: Daya sir ne kuch kaha nehi tha?

Abhijeet(nodded in no): nehi.. jyada kuch nehi.. lekin jo kaha tha.. sari zindegi mai nehi bhool paunga..

**Flashback**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_After Abhijeet uttered those words, he realized what damage he had done.._

_Abhijeet averted his gaze.. But Daya did not.. he kept looking at Abhijeet constantly.. after few moments he spoke.._

_Daya: haa.. wo to hai.. ek anath ko.. maa ka pyaar... kaise pata... (he kept the box of sweet on the table).. yeh mithai apke liye laya tha.._

_Keeping this.. He went out from the house.._

**FlashBack Over**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abhijeet: mai use rokna chahta tha.. use bulana chahta tha.. mafi mangna chahta tha.. lekin kuch nehi kar paya mai.. woh chala gaya..

Purvi: phir?

**FRIENDS.. PHIR KYA HUA WO NEXT CHAPTER MEI PATA CHALEGA.. TAB TAK KE LIYE.. BYE..**

**BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sabko sabko sabko bohot bohot bhot sara thank you for reviewing and reading also.. ap logo ka reaction mujhe itna cute laga ki mai kya kahu.. Mujhko ap logone yaad rakhha, this is huge thing for me.. I am blessed really.. Thanks to all of you again..

**THE STORY:**

Abhijeet: phir... mujhe laga tha woh ayega nehi.. aya bhi nehi tha.. pura do din tak maharaj aaye hi nehi.. (smiled a little ) aj bhi sirf mai janta hu maine kaisa bitaya tha wo do din.. guilty feeling to tha hi.. upar se tension mei bhi tha ki use kuch hua to nehi.. tabiyat to thik hai.. lekin mai puchta bhi nehi tha.. mere ghar ke bahar uska khabri khara reheta tha.. mai chahta to puch sakta tha.. lekin nehi pucha.. Egoistic tha sayed.. teesra din Daya phirse aaya..

**Flashback:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Abhijeet(tensed): kya kya baat hai haa? tum do din tak aaye kyu nehi?

Daya looked at him...

Abhijeet(hiding his real expression): matlab do din tak aaye nehi to aaj aane ki jaroorat kya thi?

Daya did not respond.. made himself busy with unpacking the dinner packs..

Abhijeet: kya hua? mai kuch puch raha hu.. aaj kyu aaye ho? do din tak thik hi to tha na mai..

Daya: aapka khana sir..

Abhijeet: mujhe nehi khana..

Daya: kyu? kya hua?

Abhijeet: nehi khana to nehi khana.. mann nehi hai..

Daya: thora to kha lijiye..

Abhijeet: kaha na man nehi hai..

Daya: thik hai.. abhi khana garam hai.. thanda ho jate to fridge mei rakh dena.. aur man hua to kha lena..

Abhijeet not at all accepted this from Daya.. he thought Daya as everyday will convince him to eat.. but that day Daya did not say anything.. Abhijeet became really sad..

Abhijeet: haa thik hi hai.. mai khana khau na khau.. kisko farak prta hai?

Daya waited for some moment.. then came near to him.. looked straight into his eyes..

Daya(in soft tone): is duniya mei sabko sayed pyar ka definition na pata ho.. lekin koi koi apna duty achhe se nibhane ka kaushish jaroor karta hai.. aur apka khane na khane se unlogo ko fark prta hai...

Abhijeet could not meet his eyes with him..

Daya: chalta hu sir.. pata nehi kyu bohot tired feel kar raha hu.. thora sona chahta hu.. chalta hu..

**Flashback over:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Abhijeet: mujhe usdin itna gussa aya tha itna gussa aya tha ki aisa kuch usse pehele kabhi nehi aaya tha..

Freddy: sir, apne Daya sir itni badi baat keh di gusse mei.. aur keh reh hai ki aisa gussa kabhi nehi aaya tha?

Abhijeet: kyuki Freddy.. us gusse mei khone ka darr tha... bohot jyada darr gaya tha mai.. tum socho us waqt mere as pas Daya ka alawa aur koi bhi nehi tha.. mai to khud ko nehi pehchanta tha.. pehchanta tha to bas Daya ko..

Purvi: unko bohot bura laga tha..

Abhijeet(nodded in yes): bohot..

Purvi(smiled a bit): phir apne unhe manaya? jaise abhi Daya sir gussa karte hai to ap manate ho?

Abhijeet: tumhare Daya sir ko manana itna asaan nehi hai Purvi.. pr tab maine use manaya to tha hi nehi.. par apne andar ka Abhijeet uske samne la kar rakh diya tha.. (laughed lightly) sab kuch todh podh karne laga tha...

Freddy: kya! sach mei?

Abhijeet: haa

**Flashback:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Abhijeet was throwing all the things here and there resulting in the messy condition of the room..

Abhijeet: kuch bhi nehi chahiye.. kisi ko bhi nehi chahiye.. koi bhi nehi chahiye..

He took a flower vase and raised his hand to throw it away.. but stopped.. As he saw Daya was standing in front of him...

Daya: kya hua? ruk kyu geye? phekiye.. usko bhi todh dijiye..

Abhijeet slowly downed his gaze.. and lowered his hand..

Daya heaved a sigh.. and came near to him.. took the vase from him.. placed it in its own place.. then made Abhijeet sit on the sofa..

Abhijeet did not protest at all in this process.. Daya sat on the floor near his knees...

Daya(very gently): itna gussa kis par hai apko?

Abhijjet did not say anything..

Daya: bataiye na sir.. kis par itna gussa kar rehe hai ap?

Abhijeet: apne takdeer pe..

Daya got up and sat beside him..

Daya: uhun.. Cid inspector Abhijeet, kabhi kabhi apna takdeer ke sahare to nehi jeete hai..

Abhijeet: mai Cid Inspector Abhijeet nehi hu..

Daya: suraj rat ko dhal jata hai iske matlab thori yeh hai ki woh phirse ugta nehi hai?

Abhijeet did not say anything...

Daya: hmm.. samajh gaya.. ap mujhse gussa hai..

Abhijeet now looked at him.. he was happy in heart that Daya atleast understood that he was angry with him..

Daya: achha thik hai.. phir kabhi apke pas nehi aaunga.. ab thik hai?

Abhijeet happiness did not linger.. He thought how Daya could misunderstand him..

Daya(continued): par sir please.. mere khabrio ko allow karna please.. they will be there as they are now .. in any problem. you will call them first.. is that okay sir?

Abhijeet(in straight tone): tum do din tak kyu nehi aaye?

Daya (was not ready for the question): haa! kya?

Abhijeet: puch raha hu tum do din tak kyu nehi aaye?

Daya: wo mai...

Abhijeet sat up from the sofa..

Abhijeet: agar mujhe kuch ho jata to? agar tabiyat jyada kharab ho jata to? woh... woh.. tumahre khabrio ko kuch pata hai mere bare mei? tum kaise akela chor kar chale geye?

Daya(he too stood up): nehi sir mai to...

Abhijeet: mana ki galat bola hai maine...

This was really really unaccepted for Daya..

Abhijeet(in voice trembled): bohot galat bola hai tumko.. aisa nehi bolna chahiye tha mujhe.. thik hai I am sorry.. sorry hi to kehena chahta tha... par tum nehi aaye...

Daya came near to him..

Abhijeet(his voice chocked): kitna intezar kia do din tak... nehi aaye.. (he looked at Daya.. and a drop of salted water slipped from his eyes) tumhare siwa abhi hai hi kaun mera?

This was the last limit for Daya.. He came forward and hugged Abhijeet tightly..

Abhijjet did not protest at all..

Daya(in teary tone): I am so sorry sir.. galati ho gyi.. maaf kar dijiye... aisa dobara kabhi nehi hoga..

Abhijeet separated..

Abhijeet: tum to baat bhi nehi kar rehe ho mere sath thik se.. mujhe sab samajh mei aata hai.. (he stopped for some moments) mujhe tumse aisa nehi kehena chahiye tha.. maine tumko bohot hurt kia.. I am so sorry.. please mujhe maaf kar do..

Daya: sir.. bhul jaiye.. hum abhi wo sab yaad nehi karenge thik hai? bilkul nehi yaad rakhenge..

Abhijeet: wada karo mujhe aisa akela chor ke kabhi nehi jaoge...

Daya took his hand in his own..

Daya: wada... kabhi nehi jaunga..

Abhijeet: kabhi aisa mujhse aise ruth kar mujhse baatein karna bandh nehi karoge... agar kisi baat pe tum hurt hoge tab bhi nehi..

Daya(smiled lightly) : tab bhi nehi..

Abhijeet: aur agar tumne wada toda na.. to mera mara hua muh dekhoge...

Flashback over::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Purvi and Freddy together: kya!

They looked at each other...

Freddy: sir apne aisa kaha?

Abhijeet(nodded in yes): Daya yeh sab anadhbiswas se bohot dur hai.. lekin meri yeh keh hui baat wo kabhi nehi bhula..jab mujhse jhagrta hai.. tab mujhse kehta reheta hai.. "boss.. mai tumse kabhi baat nehi karunga".. kuch baat karta bhi nehi hai.. bas yeh ek sentence keheta reheta hai taki uska diya hua wada pura kar sake... lekin jab koi baat use chot pauchati hai.. woh khud se larne lagta hai.. wo forcefully baat karta hai taki uska dard use chup na kara de..

Purvi: ap dono ek dusre se bohot pyar karte hai na?

Abhijeet: use mujh mei aur mujhe usmei jine ka waja mila tha Purvi.. baki pyar vyar to nehi pata..

Freddy: ap agar aj yeh sab nehi kehete to hume to kabhi Daya sir ko dekh ke pata hi nehi chalta.. in fact kabhi pata chala bhi nehi hai...

Abhijeet: woh hai hi aisa...

Freddy: apko kya lagta hai sir? Daya sir ko kya hua hoga?

Abhijeet: wohi to samjh mei nehi aa raha Freddy.. mera mission pe jane se pehele to bilkul thik tha.. achanaq hua kya!

FRIENDS.. End of this chapter... please wait for the next chapter.. tab tak BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY...


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS.. KEEP REVIEWING FRIENDS.. IT INSPIRES ANY WRITER TO KEEP ON WRITING.. NO EXCEPTION FOR ME TOO.. :) **

**THE STORY:**

Three moved out from the cafe after their conversation...

Abhijeet: go safely hmm.. bye..

Purvi and Freddy: bye sir..

Abhijeet reached home.. and found the door was not locked..

Abhijeet: to aa geye maharaj.. (he looked at the watch) oho baat karte karte mera hi late ho gya.. (he rang the bell)

Daya opened the door and said..

Daya: are boss kaha the? itni der ho gyi.. mai to kabka aa gaya.. tum log nikle nehi the kya bureau se?

Abhijeet entered and said..

Abhijeet: are wo Freddy aur Purvi ke sath cafeteria gaya tha.. baat karte karte late ho gaya..

Daya: oh achha.. tum fresh ho jao mai coffeee... achha tum to sayed abhi coffee nehi pioge.. pioge?

Abhijeet came forward.. touched Daya's cheek and said..

Abhijeet: itne din baad apne bhai se mil raha hu.. eksath coffee nehi piunga? aisa ho sakta hai? tu bana.. mai aata hu fresh hoke..

Daya smiled and nodded..

After sometime, they settled down in terrace with coffee..

Abhijeet(taking one sip): aahh.. Daya tere jaisa coffee koi nehi bana sakta..

Daya: hmm...

Abhijeet looked at him listening his 'hmm'..

Daya sensed that..

Daya: hmmm.. to bolo.. mai banata hu na achhi coffee..

Abhijeet(smiled): tu to khana bhi kitna achha banata hai.. mujhe kaha aata hai itna achha khana banana..

Daya: haa to bolo.. maine tumse kaha tha na maiv agar cid officer na banta to chef ban jata.. he laughed.. aise hi mai bohot sara kaam bohot achhe se karta hu boss.. (he gave a big smile )

Abhijeet: haa acting bhi bohot achhe se kar leta hai..

Daya(shocked): kya?

Abhijeet: haa.. ACP sir bhi to bolte hai na, ki Daya agar diguise le le ekbar to uska acting dekhke koi bhi criminal jaal mei phans sakta hai..

Daya: haa.. wo achha.. he laughed loudly..

Abhijeet: kyu tereko kya laga? mai kaunsi acting ki baat kar raha tha?

Daya: nehi.. mujhe laga.. actually mujhe kuch laga hi nehi.. isliye na mai puch raha tha tumse..

Abhijeet: hmm.. wo sab chod.. iye bata ki kaise gaya tera din bina apne Boss ke ?

Daya: kya boss.. tumko kitna miss kia hai tumhe pata hai? din raat to mai yehi sochta raha ki kab ayega Abhi.. kab ayega Abhi.. bureau mei bhi kaha dil baithta tha tumhare bina..

Abhijeet: sharat to nehi kia koi?

Daya: kya boss tum bhi.. mai koi bachha thori hu?

Abhijeet: bara ho gya hai yeh lagta bhi to nehi hai..

Daya: kya boss tum bhi.. suno na mai kya keheta hu.. pata hai Freddy ne na iss case mei bohot himmat dikhai hai.. yeh keh sakte ho ki Freddy ke waja se hi yeh case suljha hai.. aur Purvi.. he is really really very intelligent.. tumhe pata hai Pankaj.. usne bhi bohot mehnat kia.. puri raat laptop ke samne baitha raha.. ek phone number nikalne ke liye.. aur...

He stopped feeling a strong grip of Abhijeet on his hand.. He looked at his hand first then at Abhijeet...

Abhijeet(in straight): kya hua?

Daya was confused..

Abhijeet: kya hua tujhe?

Daya softly took out his hand and said...

Daya: kya bol rehe ho Abhi.. mujhe kuch samjh nehi aa raha..

Abhijeet: tujhe bohot achhi tarha se samjh aa raha hai.. jaise mai tujhe pehchanta hu.. tu bhi mujhe bohot achhi tarha se pehchanta hai.. tu bol mujhe kya hua hai tujhe.. mujhe achhi tarha dikh raha hai tu kuch chupa raha hai.. tu mujhse chupa raha hai Daya.. mujhse? kyu.. aisa kya hua hai Daya.. jo tu mujhse chupa raha hai..

Daya: Abhijeet aisa kuch bhi nehi hai.. tumhe kyu aisa lag raha mujhe samjh mei nehi aa raha.. (he averted his gaze)..

Abhijeet: itne dino baad mai yaar.. aur tu aise...

Daya(little irritated): kaise? maine aisa kya kia jo tumhe aisa lag raha hai nehi pata..

Abhijeet: kyuki mujhse jyada tujhe kisine nehi pehchana.. tu baki sab ko dhoka de sakta hai.. mujhe nehi de sakta.. mujhe nehi bhag sakta.. mujhse nazre nehi chura sakta..

Daya looked at him.. his eyes were saying something which his voice could not..

Abhijeet(cupped his face): bol na mera bachha.. kya hua hai tujhe haa? tujhe pata hai na tera Abhi apna daya ko pareshan nehi dekh sakta.. pata hai na tujhe?

Daya(smiled a little): jake thora so jao boss.. tired ho.. dimag tired hai.. so jao abhi.. mai dinner banake tumhe bulaunga.. jao..

He got up.. and forwarded his hand to Abhieet with..

Daya: chalo aa jao..

Abhijeet: huh.. mai khud uth sakta hu..

Saying this he got up and went from there..

Daya: Boss..

But Abhijeet did not stop.. Daya shook his head..

Abhijeet(in room): itna ziddi inta zidda hai yeh ladka kya kahu.. ek sidhi si baat nehi bata sakta ki boss.. iye iye hua hai.. isliye mai pareshan hu.. yah dukhi hu.. par nehi.. sahahb ko chupana hona hai.. aise to koi bhi baat mujhse bole bina iska raat ki neend puri nehi hoti.. to is mamle mei pata nehi ise kya ho jata hai... nehi.. mujhe hi kaam pe lagna hai.. dhondhke nikalna hai kya hai asli masla..

He was thinking about all possible reason which might hurt his brother from his core.. but could not find any that could really make an impact on Daya..

Abhijeet(thinking): waise to Daya hai bohot strong.. sirf mujhe le ke hi woh bohot sensitive hai... par mai to yaha tha hi kuch din.. aur mission pe jane se pehele to wo bilkul thik tha.. to abhi kya hua jo woh aisa kar raha hai.. yah sayed mai hi.. nehi nehi.. mai galat nehi hu.. aur chat pe bhi to.. woh mujhse kuch kehena chahta tha.. lekin kaha nehi.. bat ko tal dia..

Mean time he heard Daya's call..

Daya: Abhi.. aa jao yaar.. khana ban gaya hai..

Abhijeet(He looked at watch): bapre.. 10 baj gaya.. huh.. bulane do.. mai nehi jaunga..

Daya: Abhiiii.. aa jao na yaar..

After few moments he heard his room door got opened.. And very accepted person was standing there with childish face..

Daya: aa jao boss.. bhook lagi hai mujhe..

Abhijeet: tu kha le.. mujhe bhook nehi hai..

Daya sighed.. came and sat beside him..

Daya: hmm.. bachhe ko bhooka pet hi aj sulaoge.. thik hai.. bhooka hi so jata hu.. chalo bye..

He was about to get up.. before that Abhijeet got up.. and went towards their dining table..

Daya smiled a bit.. and followed him..

Abhijeet(murmured): huh.. dhamki deta hai.. emotional blackmail.. bhooka hi so jata hu.. huh dialogue..

Daya held him from his shoulder from his back.. and put his chin on Abhijeet's shoulder..

Daya: kuch bhi ho jaye.. ho tum mere Abhi hi na.. mera Boss..

Abhijeet looked at him with his corner of his eyes..

Abhijeet: kuch bhi ho jaye! kya ho jaye kya mai jan sakta hu?

Daya left him and said..

Daya: khana thand ho jaye.. hume khane mei maza na aaye.. phir bhi tum mere abhi ho.. aisakeh raha tha mai..

Abhijeet: nautanki..

Daya laughed..

Daya: baitho boss khana khane.. tum bhi na...

After finishing their dinner with so many nautanki from both end, they moved to their respective rooms..

Abhijeet came near to his room window..

Abhijeet(thinking): itna kuch kaha.. itni sari baatein ki.. koi bhi usko dekhke yeh samjh nehi payega ki uske handar kya chal raha hai.. lekin mai bhai hu uska.. mujhe pata hai ki uske andar kuch to chal raha hai.. aur jo chal raha hai wo sahi nehi hai...

he sighed...

Abhijeet: thik hai.. kal dekhta hu..

Suddenly something caught his attention..

Abhijeet: yeh kya hai!

FRIENDS... AJ KE LIYE ITNA HI... SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES..

BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SHUBHA DEEPABALI.. HAPPY DIWALI.. TO ALL MY FRIENDS.. Thanks a lot and lot and lot for your reviews.. and sorry for late update.. here is the next chapter.. Read and let me know your review.. **

**THE STORY:**

He saw something was popping out below the mattress of his bed.. He came in front and took it out.. It was a diary..

Abhijeet(frowned): maa ka diary.. (he smiled a bit) and sighed.. jitna mai chupa ke rakhta hu , Daya aisi jaga par rakhta hai ki mujhe yeh dikhai de.. aur mai padhne pe majboor ho jau..

He sat on his bed with the diary..

Abhijeet: pata hai maa Daya kya kehta hai.. Daya keheta hai ki mera diary likhne ka adat mujhe aap hi se mila hai.. apki likhi hui is diary se maine apko phirse pehchana hai maa.. pata nehi Daya ko yeh sab diary mila hai.. lekin jab woh yeh lake mujhko dia, mai bilkul bhi nehi lena cha raha tha.. par usne mujhe jor jabardasti yeh diaries mujhe di aur kaha ki ismei mujhe wo sare yaadein mil jayenge, jo mai kho chuka hu .. (he smiled a bit)..

He opened the diary.. He got a photo of CID team of that time..

Abhijeet(smiled broadly): are.. yeh to team hai.. He turned over the page..

**IN DAIRY:**

_Mai isse pehele kabhi mere Dodo ka team se mili nehi.. aur kabhi sochi bhi nehi thi ki is halat mei un logo se milna parega mujhe.. wo log bohot achhe hai.. Dodo humesha hyper reheta hai.. kisise bhi thik se baat nehi karta.. aj woh log aaye the humare ghar.. lekin Dodo ne unlogo ke sath kitna bura bartav kia.. par woh log bura nehi mane.. sab log bohot hi achhe hai.. woh log bohot acche se mere Dodo ko samjhte hai... aur woh larka.. Daya..._

Abhijeet smiled..

Abhijeet: hmm.. to pehele din hi maa ka dil jeet lia tha tu.. He continued to read...

**IN DIARY:**

_kitna pyara hai woh.. lagta hi nehi hai ki CID officer hai.. masoom sa hai.. pata nehi woh mujhse kuch kehena chahta tha.. lekin keh nehi paya.._

Abhijeet: aur kya kahega maa.. wohi keheta , mai hu Abhijeet sir ki is halat ki zimmedar.. He turned over the another page...

**IN DIARY:**

_Hey bhagwan.. Daya apne apko is sab ka zimmedar samajhta hai khudko.. _

Abhijeet: haa.. dekha.. kaha na mai.. pagal larka..

**IN DIARY:**

_maine use bohot samjhaya aaj.. par wo sayed manne ke liye taiaar hi nehi.. bichara.. bachpan se apne mata pita ka pyar nehi mila.. mai puri kaushish karungi use ek maa ka pyar dene ka.. _

Abhijeet: you are great maa.. love you.. thank you.. He smiled..

he was going to close the diary.. but before as usual he opened the last page..

But the last page was blank..

He became sad..

Abhijeet: yeh diary aap khatam karke nehi gayi maa.. itni bhi kya jaldi thi apko?

He searched for the page where the writing ended.. soo he got.. he started reading..

**IN DIARY:**

_is baat ka bohot dukh hai mujhe ki mere Dodo ko mai yaad nehi hu.. woh bilkul chahta hai ki mai uske pas jau.. kitne din ho geye mai apne hato se use khana parosa tak nehi.. mai khana le kar jati hu.. to wo to khata hi nehi hai.. mujhe bohot dar tha ki is tarha se uska tabiyat mei na asar kar de.. par yeh Daya.. mere liye mano farista banke aaya hai.. pata nehi kyu aur kaise Dodo uska har baat manta hai.. haa asani se to manta nehi hai.. par manta hai.. aur Daya bhi.. kitna kuch sunata hai Dodo.. par woh kuch nehi keheta.. chupchap sun leta hai.. pata nehi kis mitti se bana hai yeh larka.. kabhi kabhi lagta hai mai ek achhi maa ban hi nehi payi hu.. nehi to mera beta mere se itna dur kaise jata? jo kaam Daya bachha kar sakta hai.. wo kaam mai kyu nehi kar pati hu? sach mei.. pichle janam mei Daya mere Dodo ka bhai tha jaroor.. aur mera beta bhi.. kabhi kabhi Dodo ka bartav mujhe bohot jyada dukh hota hai.. tab aake Daya hi mujhe samjhata hai.. sambhalta hai.. jadu janta hai Daya.. jo kaam ek maa hoke mai nehi kar sakti hu.. wo kaam Daya ek bhai banke kar deta hai.. dil mei bohot dar tha ki mere marne ke baad mere Dodo ka kya hoga.. abhi wo darr nehi hai.. abhi daya hai.. woh sambhal lega Dodo ko.. abhi mai chein se mar sakti hu.. ab na Dodo mere liye royega.. na mera khalipan use pareshan karega.. meri to ab chutti hai.. _

Abhijeet turne over the page.. but it was all blank..

Abhijeet closed the diary.. and closed his eyes.. a drop of tear dropped from his closed eyes on the closed diary..

Abhijeet(whispered): maa.. mujhe maaf kar do maa.. mujhe maaf kar do.. please.. wapas aa jao na.. ekbar.. wapas aa jao.. mai apki sari shikayat bhula dunga maa.. ekbar wapas aa jao..

Tears were rolling down from his eyes..

Abhijeet: kaha chali gyi aap maa apne dono beto ko chor kar?

Suddenly he realized something.. He opened the diary again.. went to the last page.. and read the last few lines again..

_jo kaam ek maa hoke mai nehi kar sakti hu.. wo kaam Daya ek bhai banke kar deta hai.._

_abhi daya hai.. woh sambhal lega Dodo ko.._

Abhijeet(frowned): Daya.. kahi Daya.. kahi daya yeh to nehi soch raha hai ki...

He stood up.. kept the diary on the bed.. nad went out from his room with fast steps..

He came to Daya's room.. pushed the door.. but it was closed..

Abhijeet got angry.. he knocked the door hardly..

Abhijeet: Daya.. Daya.. Daya darwaza khol.. Daya abhi ke abhi darwaza khol.. mujhe pata hai tu soya nehi hai.. darwaza khol.. nehi to mai darwaza todh...

Before he could finish his sentence, Daya opened the door..

Daya: kya hua Abhi? chilla kyu rehe ho?

Abijeet: mere sath aao..

Daya: kaha?

Abhijeet: aao..

Abhijeet grabbed his arm.. and pulled him to his room..

He pointed towards the diary.. and said..

Abhijeet: yeh kya hai?

Daya looked at the diary.. He smiled softly..

Daya: achha yeh.. (he took up the diary).. maa ji ka diary hai yeh.. bohot special hai yeh Abhi.. tumne padha?

Abhijeet: haa.. padha maine.. aur yeh bhi pata hai ki bohot special hai.. kyuki yeh maa ki likhi hui last diary hai..

Daya(caressed the diary): haa.. akhri.. jisme baki panne khali para hai.. (he sighed)

Abhijeet went near to him.. and took the diary from him.. kept it o bed.. and grabbed Daya's hand..

Abhijeet: Daya.. kya tu aj bhi apne apko mera gunhegar samjhta hai?

Daya turned his face to other side and took away his hands from Abhijeet's grip..

Daya: wo to mai hu hi Abhi..

Abhijeet: Daya.. mai tujhe kitni bar samjhau yaar?

Daya(went near to the window): maine bhi bohot try kia yaar.. use bas ek accident sochne ka.. lekin mai nehi hool pata ki, mai usdin tumhe bacha sakta tha.. aur yehi sach hai..

Abhijeet(sternly): aur yeh bhi sach hai ki tu abhi khudko maa ke maut ka bhi zimmedar samjhne laga hai.. my god!

Daya instantly looked at him.. Abhijeet was looking at him continuously... Daya could not tolerate that gaze.. He removed his gaze..

Daya: kya bol rehe hai ho Abhi?

Abhijeet: tujhe achhi tarha se pata hai mai jhoot yah galat bol raha.. (he went near to Daya.. and cupped his face) yeh sab kya hai Daya? pagal ho gaya hai kya haa?

Daya could not refuse this tone.. he could not hide his heart anymore..

Daya: Abhijeet.. hum insaan zindegi jine ke liye humesha ek waja dhoondhte hai.. karan.. meaning.. aur wohi waja hume zindegi ki orh lekar aata hai.. maa ji ka zindegi ke meaning the tum... (he stopped for sometime.. then said).. jo maine chin lia..

Abhijeet: Daya..

Daya stopped him showing his hands..

Daya: boss mai bachha nehi hu ki mujhe tum kuch samjhaoge yaar.. dekho, unke zindegi mei tumhara siwa aur tha hi kaun bolo.. tum unse dur ho geye.. mai tumhe bacha sakta tha.. lekin mere se wo hua nehi.. phir bhi maa ji ko umeed tha ki tum thik ho jaoge.. phirse unko maa keh kar pukarogte.. tum unko phirse pehenchan paoge.. wo bhi maine nehi hone diya..

Abhijeet(loudly): yeh sab tum kya bol rehe ho Daya?

Daya: sahi bol raha hu Abhijeet.. aanjane mei hi sahi.. maine tumko maa ji se aur dur kar diya tha.. zimmedari jinki ho, unko hi sambhalna chahiye.. lekin mai.. tumhare aur maa ji bich mei ghush gaya tha Abhi.. jo mujhe nehi karna chahiye tha.. Abhi tumne is diary mei likhi hui last kuch lines padhe ho? (he smiled).. maine padha hai.. sayed mujhe maa ji ka diary padhna nehi chahiye.. lekin phir bhi mai padhta hu...

Abhijeet(cutting him): mai bolu kyu padhte ho? kyuki tum nehi chahte ho ki mai woh sab padhu jo mujhe dukh de sakta hai.. tum filter karte ho.. haa tum filter karke wohi sab diary mujhe dete ho jaha pe kuch aisa na likha ho which can hurt me.. mujhe pata hai yeh.. kyu ki diary mei dates match nehi karta hai .. maine tumko kuch kaha nehi is bare mei.. kyuki mai janta hu tum aisa kyu karte ho.. Daya mai tujhe bohot achhe se janta hu yaar.. tu kya kar sakta.. kya nehi yeh mai janta hu.. par yeh nehi janta ki tu yeh diary padhne kyu dia?

Daya: kyuki yeh maa ji ka last diary hai.. tumhe yeh padhna chahiye..

Abhijeet(meaningfully): padha hai maine.. aur diary mei likhi hui last kuch lines bhi bohot achhe se padha hai..

Daya: jante ho Abhi.. ekdin sham ko mai tumhare ghar gaya tha.. jake dekha ki, maa ji tumhare liye puri banai thi.. par tum.. us puri ke taraf dekh bhi nehi rehe the.. maa ji bohot bol rahi thi tumko.. par tum manne ko, khane ko taiar hi nehi the.. pata hai unke aankho mei aansoo aa gya.. kyuki unke haaton ka puri tumhara favourite hua karta tha.. aur usdin tum kha neho rehe the.. tab maine.. maine tumko bataya tha ki , sir aap agar yeh puri khate ho to, aapko kal hospital jake injection nehi lagwana hoga.. apka chutti.. aur tum kha geye the.. (his voice chocked) .. maa ji ne mere sir par haat rakha aur kaha ki, mere Dodo ka aise hi dhyan rakhna.. (looking towards him).. tumhe pata hai wo kaunsa din tha?

Abhijeet: maa ka akhri raat tha wo humare saath..

**Friends, yeh chapter yehi tak.. Sorry for the mistakes.. milte hai next chapter mei.. tab tak ke liye happy and safe diwali.. be happy.. make happy...**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Hi Friends.. here is the last chapter of the story.. Thank you so very much for your support.. mujhe bilkul bhi time nehi mil raha.. phir bhi busy schedule se kuch time mei nikal ne ki try humesha karti hu... Mujhe itne sare pyare pyare dost jo mila hai yaha pe.. I am really thankful to FF and all of you.. keep loving me like this friends.. I love you all :-).. **

**THE STORY:**

Daya closed his eyes hearing Abhijeet's words.. A few minutes silence was engrossing the room.. which was broken by Abhijeet's words again..

Abhijeet: maa ne suicide nehi kia tha Daya..

Daya opened his eyes with shock..

Dya: Abhi..

Abhijeet: kya hua? chauk kyu gye?

Daya: yeh sab kya bol rehe ho Abhijeet? tumhe pata to hai na kya kya sab bole ja rehe ho?

Abhijeet(calmly): bilkul pata hai.. maa ne suicide nhi ki thi.. aur na hi (emphasizing) tum.. tumne unka murder kia..

Daya: bas karo Abhijeet.. chup ho jao please..

Abhijeet: kyu? sunne mei bura lag raha hai? bura to nehi lagna chahiye tumhe.. kyuki mai wohi bol raha hu jo tum soch rehe ho.. jo tumhare dimah=g mei baitha hua hai.. itna difference hai ki mai tumahre wo soch ke against mei bol raha hu.. tum sochte ho ki either maa ne suicide kia hai.. or tumne unka murder kia hai... mujhe exactly nehi pata tum kya sochte ho.. par in dono option mei, ek tumhare dimag mei hai..

Daya frowned and turned his face around.

Abhijeet: but let me be very clear Daya.. aisa kuch bhi nehi hua tha.. aisa koi reason nehi hai.. jisse tum apne apko doshi man sakte ho.. apne ap kosna bandh karoge Daya?

As expected, no answer came from Daya..

Abhijeet: kuch puch raha hu mai tumse.. (again no answer).. maa choti bacchi nehi thi jo tum usse Abhijeet naam ka doll chin loge aur maa bas roti rehegi.. jitna maine tumhare diye hue diaries se maa ko jana hai.. maa bohot jyada strong thi..

Daya(now broke his silence): insaan thi woh.. dil tha unke pas..

Abhijeet: jo asani se tootne wala nehi tha..

Daya shook his head..

Abhijeet: jitna mai janta hu.. maa ko heart problem tha.. aur usi waja se... (he did not finish his words.. he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.. when he opened his eyes.. he saw tears rolled down from Daya's eyes..)

Abhijeet(moved near to him): kab tak chupayga re apna ansoo apne abhi se.. ha?

Daya tried to wiped that off.. but Abhijeet held his hand to stop him..

Abhijeet: haat hata..

And he himself wiped off his tears..

That was the limit Daya could control himself to.. He immediately hide himself inside Abhijeet's shell..

Abhijeet kissed on his head..

Abhijeet: tu itna pagal hai Daya..

he separated him.. and made him sit..

Abhijeet: baith ider.. aur sun meri baat..

Daya: boss tum meri baat suno..

Abhijeet: achha bol..

Daya: Abhi.. dekho mai yeh janta hu ki sayed mai maa ji ke maut ka jimmedar nehi hu..

Abhijeet: sayed?

Daya: tum suno to..

Abhijeet nodded..

Daya: par Abhi dekho.. tum unke life mei sab kuch the.. unki duniya tumse shuru hoke, tumhi pe aake khatam hota tha.. par mai jab aaya.. to maine...

Abhijeet(interrupting): agar tu mera saga bhai hota tu yeh sab bol pata Daya?

Daya(grabbed Abhijeet's hand): Abhi..

Abhijeet: nehi.. tu bol na.. agar mai tera apna bhai hota.. tu mere liye wohi sab karta na jo tune kia tha.. aur tabhi kya tu aise hi guilty feeling karta?

Daya had nothing to say..

Abhijeet: matlab mai sahi tha na.. tum mujh par ehsaan hi karte the na?

Daya(pressing Abhijeet's hand): nehi nehi nehi Abhi.. aisa nehi hai.. mai dil se karta tha boss... tum jante ho na.. tum to jante ho boss..

Abhijeet: to aise paraya ki tarha baatein kyu kar raha hai?

Daya wanted to say something.. but could not..

Abhijeet: tu to maa ko merese kjyada achhe se janta hai na Daya.. tujhe to pata hai na ki maa tujhse kitna pyar karti thi.. apna beta manti thi woh tujhe.. aur tujhe kyu lagta hai ki maa ko tune hurt kia hai? yeh mai gurantee deke keh sakta hu ki maa bohot khush thi ki tu mera care kar raha hai.. kyu maa ko yeh sach se bhage nehi the woh mere sath humesha ke liye nehi reh sakte.. aur unko koi ek chahiye tha jo unke jane ke baad unke bete ka khayal rakh sakte hai... aur woh koi ek tu tha Daya.. maa ko tune hurt kia tha.. unko sakoon dilai tune.. is baat ko samjh Daya..

Daya(childishly): sach?

Abhijeet(smiled and cupped his brother's face): much..

Daya: maa ji ko aise nehi jana tha Abhi.. mujhe to bas ek maa ka pyar milna shuru hi hua tha.. aur woh chali gyi..

Abhijeet: lar.. jhagra kar maa se..

daya: haa karunga na..

Abhijeet: haa.. aur yaha se mai maa se keh dunga, khichke de woh tere kaan ke niche.. (He postured to do the same)

Daya: are boss.. maroge kya?

Abhijeet: ji to kar hi raha hai lagau ek.. bara smart ban raha tha tu.. aise behave kar raha tha jaise kuch hua hi nehi.. bohot khush hai.. mere se chupayga tu idioti.. mere se chupayga?

He pulled Daya's ear with full force...

Daya: ah ah ah Abhi choro.. lag raha hai boss... choro... choro na.. (he tried hard to get escape from Abhijeet.. but Abhijeet was not in mood of leaving him)..

Abhijeet: sorry bol.. maa se sorry bol pehele..

Daya: haa sorry sorry maa ji.. bohot sorry.. maine apko galat samjha.. sorry na.. maa ji abhi ko boliye na mera kaan chorne ko...

Abhijeet left his ear..

Daya immediately put his hand on his ear..

Daya: yaar Abhi.. kya kar rehe ho.. bacche ko kyu pareshan kar rehe ho?

Abhijeet smiled and pulled him in a tight hug.. which brought a big smile on his little brother's lips..

Abhijeet: jaa jake soja abhi...

Daya: kya boss tum bhi.. adhi raat ko neend se jaga diya tumne..

Abhijeet: bakwas mat kar.. tu so raha tha? mujhe yeh biswas karna parega?

Daya: haa na boss.. mai so hi raha tha to..

Abhijeet: haa ankhein khol kar so raha tha..

Daya: haa.. (he realised).. haa?

Abhijeet(shook his head): bewakoof.. chal jaa soja jake.. aur (stressing) so hi jana.. thik hai? idher udher ki baatein sochne ki jaroorat nehi hai apko.. samjhe? chal nikal mere karmre se..

Daya: achha mazak hai.. haat pakar ke khichkar le aaye ho.. abhi kamre se dhakke de kar nikal rehe ho.. kya jallem admi hai..

Abhijeet: abhi tak dhakka nehi diya hai... abhi du du?

Daya got up..

Daya: aye aye aye rulo ruko ruko.. ja raha hu baba.. kya kuch bhi.. ek chota bachhe ke sath aisa zulm..

Abhijeet: jata hai ki nehi? (Abhijeet got up )

Daya ran away from the room...

Abhijeet patted on his forehead...

Abhijeet: hey bhagwan.. iska mai kya karu.. maa dekho kis pagal ke sath mera guzara ho raha hai.. uffff.. (saying this he lied on the bed with a thud.. )

**Friends... story ends here.. Thank you so much mujhe jhelne ke liye :-) .. and sorry for all my mistakes.. Stay blessed.. Be happy.. Make happy.. :-)**


End file.
